


[Podfic] Care and Feeding of Your Janet

by Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofCare and Feeding of Your Janet, written by samalander.Author's Summary:Please read this guide carefully before activating your Janet.





	[Podfic] Care and Feeding of Your Janet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care and Feeding of Your Janet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134345) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 8:21

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Good+Place%5D+Care+and+Feeding+of+Your+Janet+\(written+by+samalander%2C+read+by+Lunate8+and+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (4.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ybfm7lb8smsrl7o/%5BThe%20Good%20Place%5D%20Care%20and%20Feeding%20of%20Your%20Janet%20%28written%20by%20samalander%2C%20read%20by%20Lunate8%20and%20revolutionaryjo%29.mp3)  
[M4B (3.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8u2mnai15asz3rr/%5BThe%20Good%20Place%5D%20Care%20and%20Feeding%20of%20Your%20Janet%20%28written%20by%20samalander%2C%20read%20by%20Lunate8%20and%20revolutionaryjo%29.m4b)  


Permanent Links:  
[ MP3 (4.1 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Good+Place%5D+Care+and+Feeding+of+Your+Janet+\(written+by+samalander%2C+read+by+Lunate8+and+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[ MP3 (3.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Good+Place%5D+Care+and+Feeding+of+Your+Janet+\(written+by+samalander%2C+read+by+Lunate8+and+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/171495182821/podfic-care-and-feeding-of-your-janet-lunate8).

**Author's Note:**

> No shirt, minutes after reading this I emailed Lunate8 yelling WE ARE GOING TO RECORD THIS.
> 
> Thanks for your blanket permission to pod, samalander!


End file.
